


Winter Day

by lulufire13



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulufire13/pseuds/lulufire13
Summary: Secret Santa Gift for Ray!!!
Relationships: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Winter Day

Hermann was awoken by the sound of singing. Never unusual, but lately Newt had taken to singing every morning. Hermann couldn’t admit it without blushing, but he found it very endearing. Today was a joyful rendition of All I Want for Christmas, although there did seem to be a different instrumental in the background.   
Hermann went into the kitchen, hoping that the singing was being accompanied by breakfast making. Sure enough, Newt had a stack of pancakes and bacon waiting, and even, Hermann was touched to see, a nice hot cup of Earl Grey, just the way Hermann liked it. Newt leaned across the island, smirking a little, and Hermann just had to kiss him.  
Pulling away just a little, “Nice shirt, killer” Newt’s amusement was clear in his voice and after another quick smooch, Hermann pulled away to see what he meant. Looking down, he snorted a little. When he got into pjs last night he hadn’t been paying attention, and apparently he had grabbed Newt’s novelty Killer Croc shirt. Hermann snorted a little and then glanced fondly at Newton.  
“Are you excited for tonight?” They’d planned their annual non-Christmas winter movies a month ago. Today was both Hermann and Newts shortest day, with only 2 lecture classes for Hermann, and 2 labs for Newt. (Labs were technically shorter, but Newton liked to ask his grad students if they wanted to see something cool and that usually filled the extra time.) Although they had originally gotten teaching jobs in Germany, Raleigh and Mako had offered them a year long teaching position at the university the Shatterdome was being replaced with, and Hermann had seen the look in Newton’s eyes at the thought.  
Newton nodded enthusiastically to the question, and they ate in sweet silence, bumping feet under the table. Riding the train was one of both of their favorite morning routines; Newt liked looking at the scenery, and Hermann enjoyed not being in a car Newt was driving. Getting to the university they shared another quick kiss in the elevator before splitting up to walk to class, a ritual that always left Hermann with a blush on his ears.  
His last class, Intro to Abstract Mathematics, was going well and close to done when a stir went through the room, with even the most serious students seeming distracted. Hermann turned find Newton leaning to the glass window behind him holding a handwritten sign that read ‘looking forward to tonight, hot stuff ;)’ in what appeared to be pink glitter pen. Hermann felt his ears get hot, and then hotter when Newton blew a lascivious kiss and ran off.  
Grumbling, Hermann turned back to his class and was about to tell them to focus when an idea came to him. “I don’t suppose anyone would mind if we ended early today?”

Walking into Newt’s lab, Hermann was unsurprised to see the senior group still there being regaled with some story. Newton broke off when he heard him come in, twisting to see him from his seat on his desk. Hermann placed the box he was holding on the desk and gestured for Newt to continue and eased into the actual desk chair to watch. Newton had a way of throwing his whole body into a story, and it made Hermann’s heart feel quite soft. Once he was finished and all the students had left, including Hermann’s secret favorite, a junior who constantly looked ready to bite anyone who tried to suggest they shouldn’t be in a senior class (they reminded him of Karla), Hermann slid the box into Newt’s line of sight.  
Leaning back to sneak a kiss, Newt pulled open the box, and like Hermann had hoped, laughed at the sight of the cookies. Newton’s favorite sugar cookies, Hermann had gotten them with sprinkles the exact shade of pink that Newton’s gel pel sign had been.  
Newt wrapped both arms around Hermann’s neck, pressing a long kiss to his mouth, before leaning back “you ready to get out of here?” Hermann nodded enthusiastically.

Once home Hermann got the takeout they got on the way onto plates while Newt took off his binder and put-on sweatpants, then went to change as well while Newt prepared the first movie. Snuggling as deep into the mountain of blankets Newt had set up, Hermann wrapped both arms around Newt and placed his foot on the pillow that Newton (such dear really sometimes) had already placed on the table to stretch out his leg.  
“Comfy?”  
“Yes, very much so.” Hermann’s head bounced a little with Newt’s soft laughter.  
But it was true. Warm and snuggly with his sweet, sweet husband, Hermann could not think of a more perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> is intro to abstract mathematics a thing? i dunno i googled really hard math classes before caving and checking the wiki for what his degree is in.  
> "alternative backing music" for all i want for christmas is welcome to the black parade. really. go listen.


End file.
